Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an imaging apparatus and a control method of the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic camera converts light flux having passed through an imaging lens into an electrical signal by an imaging element, and further converts the electrical signal into a digital image signal by an image pickup circuit, and then compresses the digital image signal by a compression technique such as JPEG and stores the same in a memory.
In image shooting by a conventional electronic camera, a subject is observed by an optical finder. However, there have been recently commercialized electronic cameras with a live-view function by which images acquired by an imaging element are displayed on a display device such as a liquid crystal display to enable the user to capture images while observing the displayed images. In addition, those cameras are made easy to use with importance placed on the live-view function because their liquid crystal displays are vari-angle liquid crystal displays that can be angled with respect to the camera bodies in order to improve visibility for the user.
With such electronic cameras, it is not possible to verify the brightness of images under exposure to light in bulb shooting. Accordingly, the captured images can be verified only after the capturing is completed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-117395 proposes an electronic camera that, while reading out image data continuously in a time-division manner, adds the read image data in sequence, and performs bulb shooting while displaying on a display device the bulb-shot images acquired by the adding in sequence.
To verify the images on the illuminated display device in the electronic camera, it is necessary to control illumination of a backlight. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-222037 discloses a technique by which the backlight is controlled so as not to turn on when a macro shooting mode is set to shoot a subject in proximity, taking into account an influence under which appropriate exposure is hindered.
When the backlight is controlled so as not to turn on when a predetermined mode is set as in the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-222037, the electronic camera is lowered in convenience of users because the images under shooting cannot be verified in the predetermined mode.